Assassin's Creed:WWII
by 8BitAxis
Summary: This Story tells the story of a Survivor of the Attack on Pearl Harbour as he learns the way of the Assassins and his journey through World War 2
1. The Animus

A/N: Before I start any of this Trash, Ubisoft did say that they would not ever include WWII In any of their currently planned games. So if you wanted to you can consider it " _slightly canon_ ". But hey!, Ubisoft did say they would not make an Egyptian AC game...And what do we have? **_Assa_** ** _ssin's Creed: Origins._** Without further ado, let's read my trash.

December 7th 1941, Does that ring a bell? It was the day the world changed. The day Japan decided to attack America on Pearl Harbour.

That battle single-handedly changed world history, from there the United States joins the Allied Forces, took down Germany and most importantly, marked the creation of _The Atomic Bomb_

A battle that started in _Ancient Times_. The two sides had the same goal, _peace_. But their ways are radically different. The _Brotherhood_ and _The Templar Order_. One believing Peace can only be achieved by the survival of freedom and while the latter thought that humanity could not be entrusted with free will and have to be under control.

Their war was Global but went _unnoticed_ to most. The **Modern** Templar Order call themselves: _Abstergo_. They have developed a machine called _The Animus_ which was capable of reading a person's genetic memory and projecting it onto an external screen in three dimensions. If you know anything about **_Assassin's Creed_** , this is the machine that allows you to locate **_P_** ** _ieces of Eden_** through genetic memory.

As part of the **_British Brotherhood_** , Gavin Morlock is using _The Animus_ to find another **_Piece of Eden_** through his ancestor, James Morlock who fought for America in World War 2

 **SYNCHRONIZING** ** _..._**

 **7 DECEMBER 1941**

7:48 AM

James Morlock walked around the military installation, doing his daily tasks, at the time, he was a new recruit who just joined the military, fresh out of high school, he wanted a way to earn quick cash. But ended up changing his entire life.

He walked around, appreciating the sound of crashing tides and the beuatiful panorama. From a distance he heard the sound of planes approaching, before the alarm sounded.

War.

James ran as the planes approached the harbour. He saw his platoon and immediately ran to them, gearing up, he ran to the AA turret and started firing.

 _tuktuktuktuktuk!_

He fired shots relentlessly, rarely hitting anything, after a while, a bomb dropped on near him, shrapnel flying everywhere before he was thrusted to the side.

He waited for a long time as he slowly bled out, beside him, a plane crashed and the pilot noticed him.

" _Fuck."_

The pilot got out of the cockpit, James tried to run but had no energy, he thought this was his end. But then,

 _Bang!_

The pilot dropped dead. A hooded figure knocked James out and dragged him somewhere remote, disappearing into the shadows...


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherhood

**Assassin's Creed: WW2**

James wakes up to find himself in a warehouse. A small vent is the only place with light, contrasting with the dark surrounding.

James knew something was up, he couldn't feel his legs. And for some reason, in the middle of Hawaii.

 _The air is cold_

Though the surrounding should've made his adrenaline surge. He felt... safe.

Just then, a hooded figure approached him. He wanted to scream and run. But he was tied to a chair with restraints on basically every body part. He felt something entering his body. He suddenly felt no fear, he took one deep breath. As the figure slowly walk closer and closer to him, He shouted at him.

"Who are YOU!?" James demanded. _What am i doing? Stop acting like an indiot, James._

"My identity is useless to you." The figure replied. "What you need to know about is us."

"And who is US?!" James said as he cut-off the figure's speech.

"How rude of you to cut me off. As I was saying, We are the Brotherhood Of Assassins. Have you ever heard of the Templars?" The figure looked at James, Expecting a reply.

James nodded and the figure continued. "Both Templar and Assassin go back to the ancient times."

"All you need to know is that we have been fighting against each other for years. Contrary to popular belief, the Templars are not noble or honorable. The two sides fight for the same cause. World peace."

The figure continued. "However, The Templars want to achieve it by free will while Assassins hope to achieve this through freedom."

"I hope that you will help us"

"Okay." James said.

"Excellent. Take these items on the table to the left. They will aid you in your adventure." The figure spoke as he untied James and removed his restraints.

"Once you are done head to the shipyard north from here." The figure instructed James as he swung open the door.

James walked up to the table and grabbed what ever he could carry. A Katana, Pistol and a hunting rifle with 5 magazines full of ammunition. He took a knife, Short spear, 3 grenades, A hood-robe hybrid that had a long strap to place items and 2 hand guards, one oddly larger than the other.

 _ **5 PM, Hawaii**_

James arrived at the shipyard to see 10 to 12 people waiting for him. _T_ _his is what they meant by us? there has to be_ _more_. "James Morlock, nice to meet you!" A man aged about 50 to 60 proclaimed. "Welcome aboard Prometheus! We are heading towards Singapore, to get supplies and maybe stay there for 6 or 7 days. Anyways, come on in!"

The man gestured towards the ship.

 _My new life._ James had so many questions.

He went onboard the ship. It was probably 60 feet (ca. 18 m) wide and 20 feet (ca. 6 m) long. Next to the entrance was a lounge. One of the assassins was on the couch resting. James walked past him and towards the ladder before the man queried. "Hey, James right? The name's Danyon." The man introduced himself. "I am kinda like the eagle of team. Meaning I have the best eye. Don't go backstabbing us if not these bullets will go straight through your head."

"But to be honest, I would'nt be able to shoot you because you are stabbing me in the back." Danyon said.

A new journey had just begun. James looked at the sky, the sun beaming at him. He shared a bunk bed with Danyon, as the sun crossed beneath the horizon, James tucked in and called it a day

He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.


End file.
